Alena
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Ela uma Iscariote, protegida pelo seu guarda-costas Alucard a mando de seu pai, senhor Kenji Silvermoon. Um relato emocionante do vampiro mais temido!


**Alena**

Como um vampiro mais temido , cruel e frio como eu se apaixonaria por uma mera humana? Falar sobre alguém e admitir que a amo é muito difícil. Odeio admitir que amei uma humana e a qualquer custo a trouxe e a fiz minha.

Há quinze anos atrás, eu era apenas um garoto-vampiro aparentado a ter uns 15 anos. E claro desde criança me adaptei com as coisas sozinhos, afinal sempre vivi na escuridão e trabalhava como guarda-costas de uma família de classe média alta. Meu patrão se chamava Kenji Silvermoon e sua esposa Kasume Lightsilver Silvermoon. Casaram-se há 10 anos atrás e tiveram uma pequena filha, seu nome era Alena Lightsilver Silvermoon. Era uma garotinha aparentada ser alegre, agitada e muito mimada. Na verdade é porque seu pai tentava evitar dela ter amigos, por proteção.

A conheci numa noite fria, ela entrava na sala correndo como sempre alegre e sapeca, uma garotinha verdadeiramente encantadora. A olhei indiferente e estranhando a expressão alegre da menina, então o senhor Silvermoon a interrompeu dando um pequeno abraço sussurrando algo para que ela se comporte. Alena conssentiu com a cabeça sorrindo levemente e finalmente me olhou meio assustada e perguntou ao seu pai:

-Quem é esse menino, papai? – Confesso que adorei seu olhar medroso diante de meus olhos. Adoro humanos quando demonstram medo. Enfim, o senhor Silvermoon sorriu pela expressão da filha e a tranquilizou: - Bem Alena, este é Nosferatu Alucard Draculea, sim ele é um vampiro, mas não tenha medo, ele nunca lhe fará mal, pois será seu guarda-costas. – Sorria levemente para a filha, o que a deixou mais assustada. Sorri levemente sarcástico, pois adorava garotinhas medrosas.

-Tudo... Tudo bem,papai... – Alena me olhava calada e ainda com medo, equanto escutava as instruções de seu pai à respeito de mim e dela.- Filha, seja uma boa menina e obedeça as ordens de Alucard, ele sabe o que faz e o ordenei que cuidasse de você enquanto sua mãe e eu estivermos fora. Está bem?

-Mas papai...

-Mas nada, Alena! Alucard será seu guarda-costas e assunto encerrado! – Vi a garotinha correr e subir pelas escadas chorando e sem escolhas. A olhei com um sorriso leve e olhei senhor Silvermoon abatido , tentei consolá-lo com um toque nas costas e apenas o ouvi me indagar:

-Será que é certo o que estou fazendo pra minha filha, Alucard?

Respondi com um ar incentivador e sarcástico ao mesmo tempo : - Creio que sim, senhor Silvermoon-O pai de Alena apenas sorriu em agradecimento.

Anos passaram, e Alena parecia a mesma garotinha alegre e patricinha, como sempre foi: materialista, sempre na moda e compulsiva em compras e eu claro, carregava suas sacolas de compras do shopping. Não ligava muito, pois sacolas de pertences de humanos nunca eram pesados para mim. Apesar de ser muito patricinha,ela era bela. Tinha uma beleza rara: cabelos longos lisos e negros com uma franja reta na testa e bem cortada, olhos cor de mel, pele branca como a neve. O corpo maravilhoso de uma donzela era magnífico, pernas torneadas, cintura fina, busto pequeno mas bem atraente, enfim, era uma bela adolescente encantadora. Mas era uma pobre jovem infeliz, ninguém nunca a amara tão profundamente, nunca namorou nenhum rapaz... Afinal ela sempre obedecia minhas ordens na ausência do pai. Adorava provocá-la com minhas indiretas em relação a isso e Alena ficava linda com raiva, adoro deixá-la assim, pois consigo me divertir.

Mas o destino teve que nos separar por alguns anos ávamos juntos no mesmo colégio e na mesma sala, eu sempre gostei das matérias exatas, Alena era péssima nisso, achava engraçado como ela se condenava nos estudos e eu simplesmente estudava um pouco e tirava 10.0 em todas as matérias, e isso a deixava com raiva e claro eu também tirava sarro dela com relação a isso.

Aconteceu um dia em que fui declarar meus sentimentos à ela, mas um desgraçado interrompeu isso pois um mero humano estava conversando com ela... Aquilo não me parecia uma conversa e sim uma pressão em querer beijá-la. Ouvi os gritos de Alena, implorando para que ele parasse de pressioná-la pelo braço, claro ele estava obrigando-a beijar na boca. Apareci por trás do sujeito a assustando, pois quebrei os dois braços do garoto, deixando-o no chão . Alena olhava meus olhos vermelhos em fúria, não conseguia falar, apenas tentava me tocar no rosto, talvez ela queria me agradecer por salvá-la.A olhei com raiva e teleportei deixando-a sozinha.

A observei nas sombras, chorando no pátio sozinha e então, uma amiga a confortou e abraçou , deixando que Alena desabafasse para ela. Depois da longa conversa, a amiga dela teve uma solução, uma solução nada agradável para mim:

-Olha, eu te levo pra conhecer o padre Alexander Andersen, o que acha?

-Mas... Mas... Ele não é mal?

-Que nada ,amiga!Ele é um instrumento de Deus e vai lhe ajudar!

Alena nada respondeu ao consolo da amiga, foi puxada pela mão por ela e a levou para a igreja.

-Padre?

-Oh, olá Sakura, trouxe uma amiga que precisa de ajuda?

-Sim, e acho que precisa conversar muito com ela.

-Claro, venha menina, vamos para a sacristia e conversaremos com mais calma- Alena o olhava estranha, mas concordou quieta.

-E então, minha filha , como vai? – Andersen perguntou.

-Bem...-Alena simplesmente respondeu.

-Não me parece bem,seus olhos estão inundados e vejo um ar maligno dentro de você.Como se chama?

-Alena... Alena Silvermoon, padre.

-Nome bonito, entã que deveria seguir os mandamentos de Deus e servi-lo, assim sentirá muito melhor,não acha?

-Bem, senhor Andersen, eu estou bem... –Alena olhava o padre sentindo-se um pouco pressionada.

-Não está que eu sei... –Andersen sentiu minha presença e olhava para a parede, claro, me olhando com raiva e frieza.

-Por que o senhor diz isso?-Alena perguntou.

-Por que há um monstro dentro de você, Alena e eu devo afastá-lo de você.-Pegava suas duas espadas e fazia uma oração anti-demoníaca e me olhava finalizando a oração – AMÉM! – Jogava suas espadas e fincava em meu peito, eu gritava de dor e desaparecia diante dos olhos dele.-Pronto, filha sente-se melhor?

-Tentarei me adaptar sozinha, já que meus pais não voltaram...

-Tudo bem filha, vá com Deus.- Andersen a via partir para sua casa e na igreja começava a gargalhar altamente ecoando por toda o local.

Não acreditei realmente que Alena havia mudado depois daquela maldita conversa com Andersen. Havia se tornado a agente mais forte e corajosa devido aos treinos pesados com as outras agentes que trabalhavam para Andersen. Admito, também estava mais linda, aparentada a ter uns 23 anos e eu 28. Seus olhos estavamos mais expressivos e penetrantes, lábios rubros e carnudos, os cabelos negros mais longos e sedosos...Naquela noite, ela soube que um maldito vampiro atacava humanos proximo a um estacionamento abandonado... Claro,não queria perder a oportunidade de revê-la novamente.

Eu estava nas sombras a observando em seu quarto. Ela vestia uma curta camisola preta rendada e justa, revelando suas belas coxas e pernas torneadas. Huuum, e que pernas! Seu busto havia crescido também, o decote da camisola valorizava bem o colo de seus seios. Confesso que tive vontade de possuir aquela bela , todos os dias a fitava em seu quarto. E então um bip a acordou imediatamente, anunciando um assassinato no estacionamento abandonado, correu para a suíte e claro a segui pelas sombras, e a vi se despindo no box, que corpo maravilhoso! Alena era tão atraente , que tive vontade de agarrá-la ali mesmo. Mas me conti , pois éramos inimigos mortais.

Vestiu seu corpete justo e sua calça justa ambas pretas, colocou sua bota de salto alto também preta, e seu sobretudo negro, pegava sua espada e armas calibre 38 anti-demoníacas.

Descia as escadas rapidamente e saía de sua mansão, pegava seu carro preto importado e disparava em alta velocidade, passando pela estrada velha e cheia de buracos. Resolvi brincar um pouco com ela passava por um viaduto escuro e deserto, ela sentiu que atropelou alguém, mas tinha certeza que não havia ninguém mesmo. Parou o carro no meio do caminho e verificou um amasso no capô do carro e arregalou os olhos assustada. Adoro quando Alena está assustada. Ela voltou para o carro e seguiu seu rumo e falava sozinha:

-Estranho, juro que atropelei alguém, mas não havia ninguém por lá.

-Havia sim, eu... – Falei sentado no banco de trás, a assustando e ouvi seu supiro de susto.

-Quem é você?- Perguntou Alena cerrando os olhos, olhando os meus vermelhos de desejo e frieza.

- Seu pior pesadelo... – Ria sarcasticamente para ela.

Alena demonstrava raiva e senti que ela estava arrepiada por dentro. Aumentou a velocidade e olhou nos meus olhos através do espelho retrovisor do meio- Então, está gostando do passeio monsieur? – Oooh, adorava o soutaque francês dela. Que francesinha ousada e abusada. Adorava me divertir com uma risada alta e retrucava :

-Oooh minha cara, adoro velocidade...A senhorita me diverte- Sussurrei no ouvido dela causando-lhe um arrepio arrebatador na agente, que a deixou com mais raiva.

Alena finalmente estaciona no local, não se importando de me deixar no até o prédio abandonado, não deixei de segui-la, adorava atormentá-la.

-Então, qual será sua missão, Agente?

-Não é da sua conta, cale a boca antes que eu mate você! Maldito, pensa que não sei quem você é?

-Acho que está se precipitando demais , senhorita... ALENA... – Sussurrei seu nome e ela levou um susto, encostando numa parede qualquer, me olhando através de meus óculos dourados. Me perguntou cautelosamente assustada.

-Como sabe meu nome?- Adorava sua respiração ofegante e assustada.

-Apenas todos sabem o seu nome, porque és uma agente competente... –Aproximei-me mais dela e sussurrei em seu ouvido- Andersen , seu patrão não disse que quem você deve matar esta noite não é este que está te atormentando?- Percebi que ela estava imóvel ainda, mas cerrou os olhos com raiva, pegou sua espada e apontou em meu peito- Não será tão fácil me derrotar, senhorita Lightsilver...

-O que? Como sabe meu sobrenome? – Perguntava incrédula e mais assustada ainda, aaah eu adoro essa reação dela.

Mostrava minhas presas com o meu sorriso sarcástico, e sussurrei ao pé do ouvido, e aproveitei e rocei minhas presas em seu pescoço delicado e branco – Justamente, porque eu já convivi muito com a senhorita, pelo que vejo não se lembra... – Pensei naquele momento no maldito padre, ele a fez esquecer de mim completamente.

-Me lembrar?Como se nunca te vi? – Realmente ele a fez esquecer...

-Hum...

-Mas não importa, obrigada por dizer que é você quem devo matar, maldito!

-Então venha brincar, princesa! – A provoquei com este apelido, Alena se assustava um pouco. Não se importou, começava uma série de golpes de socos e chutes. Claro, desviei de todos e a prendi contra o chão, olhando-a nos olhos sarcástico e assustador ao mesmo tempo o que deixou a agente sem ação, apenas me olhava nos olhos com raiva me perguntando o que eu faria com ela neste exato sem antes dar uma risada provocante:

-Ora, já que és humana, devo desfrutar o meu prazer aqui mesmo, o que você acha? – Sussurava ao pé do ouvido de Alena, causando-lhe arrepios até a espinha. Adoro provocar uma mulher,quanto mais essa que me deixava louco.

-Me solta ,seu safado! – Alena se contorcia por baixo de mim, já que eu era mais forte e poderoso, a prendi com minhas pernas e braços e retruquei a ela- Não, senhorita, deve se comportar por não lembrar de mim...

-Por que lembraria de um vampiro safado e sem vergonha como você?Aliás, nem te conheço!

-Porque seu patrão maravilhoso que te acolheu, fez você mesma esquecer de mim. Sou Alucard lembra? Fui seu guarda-costas por muitos anos, estudamos juntos e você adorava ser protegida por minha sombra, mas você foi na onda da sua amiga e conversou logo com meu inimigo, Andersen que agora você tornou-se uma Iscariote e caçadora de vampiros. Mas isso não importa mais, senhorita, eu tenho poder e não preciso de compaixão agora.

Alena parecia imóvel naquele momento, parecia se lembrar de tudo, devido às lágrimas inundando seus olhos castanho mel brilhantes, e as mesmas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

-E por que desapareceu, Alucard?- Ela me olhava comos olhos marejados o que me deixava com mais raiva, odiava ver uma mulher chorar, quanto mais ela.

-Por que seu patrão invocou um poder contra mim, no dia em que vocês conversaram na sacristia. Eu estava ao seu lado, te protegendo, mas isso foi em vão. Você não precisa mais de mim... –Me levantei e virei as costas e saí andando- Seja feliz, Alena...

Ouvi seu choro, ela continuou ali chorando, pegou seu carro e dirigiu em alta velocidade para sua mansão.

Alena se jogava na cama, em prantos após banhar-se em sua suíte e vestir uma camisola vermelha longa com um corte lateral revelando sua bela perna direita. Chorava desconsolada e murmurava meu nome:

-Alucard... – E claro lia seus pensamentos, enquanto eu estava em sua janela escondido nas sombras – "Por que me deixou sozinha, durante todo esse tempo?Eu sempre gostei de sua companhia, apreciava e admirava sua coragem e adorava você me protegendo... Como sempre desejei você aqui ao meu lado, sendo meu companheiro de batalhas, convivendo comigo... Aaah como senti falta de suas indiretas, brincadeiras provocantes... Eu... odeio admitir isso... Mas com o tempo, me apaixonei loucamente por ti."

-Mentira! – Aparecia atrás dela, com uma voz fria e ameaçadora.

-Saia daqui, Alucard! Se quer me torturar mais com suas palavras, está perdendo seu tempo!- Alena dizia entre soluços e com voz de choro e desespero.

- Não, você precisa ouvir mais! Eu também a amei muito , mas você naquele dia que aquele garoto te pressionava, e claro com certeza você gostou disso... Naquele dia , queria expressar o que sentia por você. Mas acho que você procurou outro né?

-Não diga bobagens, Alucard!Você viu muito bem que aquele garoto me pressionava e eu gritava pra parar, ele me machucou no braço, mas o seu orgulho impediu de entender isso, não é?

-Hum... Mas você entrou na onda do Andersen e trabalha pra ele, sua ingrata!

-Cale a boca, seu maldito vampiro! – Alena se levanta bruscamente e me empurra contra a parede, aproveitei a situação e a deitei na cama, ficando sobre ela, sorrindo sarcasticamente, mostrando minhas presas e sussurrava em seu ouvido, a assustando:

-Adoro te deixar assim, perturbada e com medo... Alena...

-Não me provoque... Alucard... – Dizia entre suspiros que me excitavam profundamente.

- Uuuh, a agente ficou com medo?Você se rende a mim?- Continuava a provocá-la , roçando minhas presas em seu pescoço cheiroso e macio.

-Nunca... – Seu colo subia e descia, devido a excitação que trasmitia.

-Oooh, parece que vai... – A beijei sem deixá-la reagir, e na mesma hora ela correspondeu, abrindo a boca e dando espaço pra eu explorá-la com minha língua , encontrei a doce e quente língua de Alena, conduzindo a mesma em perfeita sincronia num belo bailar de línguas, voltei ao seu ouvido, seguido de lambidas provocantes na pontinha do mesmo:

- Você se rende? ALENA...

Sua resposta foi um gemido longo e fraco... Aaaah, adoro quando ela geme pra mim... Provoquei com meus beijos , voltando para sua deliciosa boca, comecei a descer pelo seu colo, beijando-o e abrindo o decote, admirava com desejo seus belos seios, chupava-os como um animal selvagem com fome de sua presa, não a machucando, pois sei que no fundo, Alena era uma mulher ela me empurrou, fazendo-me sentar e me beijava com fervor e avalassadoramente provocante. E dizia entre os beijos:

-Isso é muito bom, Alucard... Me possua... meu amor...

-Isso é um erro, Alena. Nós somos opostos, e não quero transformá-la em um monstro como eu.

-Não importa... – Adorava seu toque cálido em meu rosto frio. – Desde que fiquemos juntos pra sempre, quero tornar-me sua , Alucard.

-Tem certeza?A dor da transformação é muito grande e insuportável.

-Com tanto que haja amor em nossos corações, nem sentirei esta dor...

A olhei nos olhos e vi a lua estar avermelhada já... Voltei a olhá-la e começava a rir perto de seu pescoço, roçando minhas presas em seu pescoço... Na mesma hora, cravei as mesmas, ouvindo um grito feminino excitante, senti que Alena me segurava pelos ombros, enquanto sugava todo o seu quente , doce e viciante sangue... – Huuum... delicioso, espero que minha presa também seja... – Cortei meu pulso e deixei cair gotas de meu sangue em sua boca delicada. Alena abriu os olhos e levantou-se , sentando na cama, me olhando nos olhos esquisita- Morri?

-Não, minha bela... Apenas tornei "minha", pois minha intenção agora é torná-la totalmente minha... – Sussurrei novamente em seu ouvido... Ela pulou assustada da cama, e me via sorrindo sarcástico pra ela- Não gostou, querida?

-Sim mas... Nossa, foi tão rápido... – Olhava pra si mesma na sacada, olhando a lua vermelha.A interrompi , abraçando-a por trás, lambendo seu pescoço – Huum... você tem um sangue doce,por que nunca experimentei isso antes?

-Não sei , Alucard... Acho que por que você nunca era tão ousado, como hoje – Adorava ouvir a sua risada provocante, o que me fez rir junto com ela.

-Então, vamos aproveitar aqui mesmo, querida... – A virei e beijei com fervor e paixão, lambendo sua língua, carregando-a em meus braços para a cama.

-Safado... – Apenas deixei minha mulher falar esta palavra, pois estava louco para possuí-la naquele momento. Rasguei sua camisola deixando-a seminua e com o rosto assustado com meu ato brusco.

-Não se preocupe querida, comprarei roupas novas... – Não deixei Alena nem dar um "pio", pois beijei –a novamente com paixão e desejo, viajando com minhas mãos em seu corpo seminu. Apertava seus seios, massageando-os enquando beijava seu pescoço, arrancando-lhe gemidos excitantes de minha nova vampirinha.

- Aaaah, Alucard... Você me enlouquece...Por favor, me deixe atacá-lo...

- Nunca, minha rainha... Eu sou o homem aqui, então sou eu quem devo desfrutar o meu prazer com você...

-Mas...

Não deixei-a terminar a frase que pretendia dizer, pois recomecei beijando seu colo, seguindo para um dos seios fartos e deliciosos. Chupava seu mamilo direito com delicadeza e desejo, adorando ouvir os gemidos altos dela, enquanto eu ousava a masturbá-la com dois dedos por cima de sua calcinha.

-Aaaah,não me provoca... por favor... Aaaaahhh...-Bruscamente ela me empurrava pra cama, e loucamente me despia cada peça de minha roupa, tirando meus óculos dourados, chapéu e minhas vestes todas. Deixando-me surpreso e nu, mas sorria sarcasticamente e perguntei:

-O que pretendes, minha pequena vampira?

-Espere e verá- Ela lançou um olhar sensual e provocante, pegando meu membro delicadamente e o chupava lentamente, lambendo-o lentamente toda a extensão, me fazendo respirar forte e fechar os olhos...

-Huuum... Nem parece que és donzela. Vou deixá-la brincar um pouquinho, mas se arrependerá depois disso – Comecei a rir de uma forma assustadora e sensual, ecoando a risada pela mansão inteira.

Alena me provocava mais com sua sedução e roçava seu sexo, rebolando em meu colo, mesmo de calcinha. Não a aguentei por muito tempo, a empurrei pra cama novamente e beijava seu corpo louco de desejo, arrancando gemidos prazerozos e altos de minha vampira deliciosa... A provoquei , beijando suas coxas e pernas, aaah como adorava sentir que aquele corpo finalmente era meu... A surpreendi na mesma hora serpenteando minha língua em seu sexo, após tirar sua calcinha, ela gritava meu nome de prazer ao sentir meus chupões e linguadas no mesmo, adoro quando ela se sente derrotada por mim daquela maneira.

-Aaaah Alucard, me possua meu vampirão gostoso, por favor... Aaaaahhh – Enquanto a provocava serpenteando minha língua dentro da vagina, subi com meus beijos pela sua barriga, seios, colo, pescoço, até sua deliciosa boca, a beijava calando seu gemidos excitantes, sussurrei em seu ouvido o seu nome, deixando-a derrotada.- Alena...

Nisto, rompi a barreira da pureza, penetrando-a levemente, com estocadas lentas, para não machucá-la muito, ouvi seu grito abafado, dizendo meu nome... Aproveitei a ocasião e mordi novamente seu pescoço, fazendo-a gritar de tesão mais ainda o meu seu quente e doce sangue, aquilo sim era meu vício, uma droga deliciosa, chamada Alena. Ela pedia pra eu acelerar os movimentos do quadril. Já louco comaquilo tudo, acelerei sem dó nem piedade, afinal, ela não era mais humana e sim a minha lady. Alena gritava mais alto, pedindo mais, e bruscamente me empurrou , sentando em meu colo numa penetração só, rebolando rapidamente sobre meu colo, gemendo em meu ouvido, enquanto eu regenerava com minha língua em seu pescoço o ferimento causado por minhas ao clímax juntos, expelindo e juntando nossos líquidos de prazer... A deitei em meus braços, senti que ela estava exausta,mas satisfeita...

-Eu te amo, Alucard... Te quero comigo, por toda a eternidade...

- E se eu disser que te amo, eu estarei sendo injusto, pois isso é muito, muito pouco, não exista nada nesse universo, capaz de resumir o que sinto por você, e de como sou grato por tudo que me deu... _E fui dizendo aquelas palavras tão verdadeiras, que eu mesmo cumprira o que prometera, nas últimas cinco investidas, intensificara os movimentos, a força. E embora tenha sido algo primitivo, mágico, além da alquimia, eu não gritara, não a brindara com um sorriso vitorioso, ou algo semelhante.

Alena apenas sorria para suas presas recém- surgidas. Ficou mais linda, poderosa e atraente tornando-se minha mulher e minha vampira.

-Durma querida, amanhã e outros dias teremos uma jornada longa e enfrentaremos Andersen.

-Mas, como ele vai reagir?- Ri alto de sua pergunta.

-Ora, minha lady, Andersen adora surpresas... Assim como adoro presenteá-lo com esta nova surpresa que darei a ele.

-Hahahahahahaha, bobo... –Ela me beijou com paixão e dormiu e meus braços, aaaah como me senti bem com ela e ainda sinto.

Os anos passaram e minha vida com Alena era mais gostosa e prazeroza. Tivemos 3 herdeiros e eles vão seguir a tradição de nossa família. Com o passar desse tempo, enfrentamos Andersen e quase perdi minha amada, numa batalha sangrenta. Mesmo grávida do terceiro filho, ela enfrentou com coragem aquele maldito padre, e vencemos juntando nossas forças... Adoro quando ela enfrentava os demonios, fazendo bananeira e girando com as pernas abertas... Claro, isso é o golpe secreto dela... Só eu posso assistir!

Brigamos muito durante esses anos, qualquer casal briga... Enfim, mas sempre terminávamos em luta no quarto... Meus herdeiros nasceram fortes e poderosos, com o auxílio da mãe e meus treinos depois das refeiçõ muitos aniversários de casamento com um jantar a dois e ela me ensinou a dançar... Mas tudo acabava em dança na cama, se é que me entende...

E minha Alena? Com certeza é uma eterna amante, esposa, mãe e acima de tudo, uma mulher de verdade.

**Fim.**

**N/A :** E aí, gostaram? Mandem reviews, plixx * Carinha de pidona*


End file.
